Mentally Unstable
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: Love isn’t the only thing that messes with your head. CHACK Prompts based off mental disorders/diseases. Inspired by fellow CHACK writer CrystallicSky.


**Mentally Unstable**

**Summary: Love isn't the only thing that messes with your head. CHACK Prompts based off mental disorders/diseases. Inspired by fellow CHACK writer CrystallicSky.**

**Warnings: Complete randomness; Implied sex; and Male/male, slash, shonen-ai, etc . . .**

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is exclusive property of Christy Hui, the CHACK-prompt format has been mastered by CrystallicSky, and I simply have a weird fascination with the complexities of the human mind.**

* * *

**INSOMNIA**

It was no secret that Jack Spicer was a genius, after all it was the thing the teen was most proud of. The young prodigy's mental prowess of robotics and physics had scouts from NASA practically beating down his door since he was fifteen. A fact that had Chase Young, his boyfriend and evil master, constantly thanking his lucky stars that such a genius had, quite literally, fallen right into his arms.

Yet despite these accolades, the one thing the dragon did not approve of was his mate's sleeping habits.

This was only further proven by his surly disposition from being awoken out of his slumber by the whirr of machines emanating from the tech's laboratory at approximately 3 AM. Long, dark and disheveled hair covering sleep-deprived eyes give the evil master a "fuck-off" aura as he climbs out of his warm bed and off to find his absent bedmate. Finally reaching the makeshift lab he allowed the teen to keep in his mountain abode, gold orbs narrow into slits as he stares at the form of his young lover hunched over one of his work tables. Mechanical parts and tools strewn over the table and chairs.

"Jack, what could you possibly be doing at this hour that can't wait to morning? Or in your case, the late afternoon."

"Sorry Chase, I just couldn't sleep. I just came in here to work on my - uh, new project."

Noticing that Jack refuses to look at him, the tired dragon lord stalks over to the goth and forces his chin up. Golden eyes widen as they notice that his lover's normally snow-white skin is a deathly-grey pallor. Formerly ruby-red eyes are now glazed over with exhaustion and beneath them, dark bags are forming. Narrowing his eyes even further, a disapproving sound rumbles deep in his throat.

"BED. NOW."

"But Chase, I'm almost done-"

"Spicer, I will not have you damage your health or intelligence due to a lack of proper rest. When was the last time you slept?"

*mumble mumble*

"Jack-"

"You don't want to know."

"JACK!"

"Well, you remember a few days ago when we, uh . . . well _you know_, after I got that tantric sex book?"

Recalling the night that Jack was referring to, a smirk tugs on his face before his mind remembers exactly how long ago that was.

"You haven't slept in three days?!"

"No! . . . I haven't slept in _four_ days."

Wide eyed, Chase picks up the skinny teen and drapes him over his shoulder, carrying him to their shared bedroom.

"Chase, let me explain! I have chronic insomnia, it's not that easy for me to just fall asleep. The only way I can get myself to sleep is when I'm completely exhausted and since I'm a teen, energy is all I got so it takes awhile-"

"Well, since you've waken me up as well, we both need to do something that will tire us out."

Reaching their bedroom, Chase unceremoniously tosses Jack on the bed before crawling on top of the lanky, pale teen. Red eyes widen by the dragon's aggressive behavior and the lecherous gleam in his lover's eyes.

"Now, let's put that energy of yours to good use, shall we?"

**SCHIZOPHRENIA**

_Well Chase, . . . I must say that you seem quite relaxed recently._

"I really not in the mood to talk to **you** right now." - replies the dragon lord internally. Angry that his daily meditation is being interrupted by the spirit of his former Xiaolin self. The calming yet all-knowing tone the monk spoke with always had a way of getting under his skin.

_Now, now . . . I'm the one voice that you can never silence._

"Unfortunately. What do you want?"

_Nothing in particular. Though, I have observing your overall state of mind as of late and I must say, taking Jack Spicer as a mate has simply done wonders for you. You should have done it sooner, like when I told you to._

"You implied that I have changed, how so?" - inquires the dragon, choosing to ignore the rest of his former self's comment.

_Well, for starters, you aren't as emotionally repressed as you used to be. Don't get me wrong, you're still the cold, diabolical bastard that I've personally grown to love, but you're starting to warm up to the boy. Little by little Jack is becoming very important to you. Around him, you are affectionate and you even allow yourself to let your guard down and relax-_

"Are you trying to say that I am weak?"

_*sigh* Only you would call love a weakness . . ._

"I am NOT in love."

_**I beg to differ. **_

Hearing the familiar voice of his old mentor, a grumble escapes the ancient warrior's throat. At times in his deep meditation, Chase would even channel the spirit of Grand Master Dashi much to his own vexation. The easy-going monk had the annoying habit of always being right look ridiculously easy.

"_Dashi?! _What the hell are you doing here?"

_***shrugs* I was bored. **_

_Can we back on subject, please?_

"And what would that subject be?"

_**That you are in love and too stubborn to admit it. After all, that is why I made the trip - I just had to see this for myself.**_

"I am NOT in love. Stop with this foolishness, as I will not repeat myself."

_**Oh, I didn't know we were at **__**this**__** part already . . .**_

"What part?" -Chase asks suspiciously.

_**The part where you vehemently deny it and then your good side will present you with reasons that further prove that you are in fact in love. Realizing this, you will then accept the fact, begrudgingly so. Same old Chase Young, stubborn as a -**_

"I would not finish that remark if I were you."

_**What are you going to do, murder a figment of your imagination? I'd personally love to see how you'd accomplish that."**_

"Keep talking and you'll it see first hand, Dashi."

_Would you two stop it! We are here to help Chase to understand the workings of his mind not agitate him further._

_**But it's so easy.**_- adds Dashi under his breath earning a glare from his former comrade.

"You say that you here to help me, but you both are proving to be rather useless."

_Alright, you are confused as to why Jack is so important to you right? __Why you go to such lengths to protect and train the boy in the ways of evil? You're even wondering why you allow him to occasionally sleep in your home, the first person you've ever given that honor to without turning them into a feline or making them your maid. And I bet, that you've been trying to figure out what possible reason explains why you are always watching him anytime he isn't in your presence? Am I close?_

" . . . Yes."

_Like we said, You're in love with him. it's as simple as that. - _replies Good Chase, the blunt answer shocking the Heylin into silence.

_**Well, it's either love or he's just a sick, old pervert. That would explain why you were so focused on Omi for a while there. At least this time he's obsessed with somebody SLIGHTLY closer in age-**_

"ENOUGH! What do I have to do to rid myself of you both?"

_That's the easiest part, just admit that we're right._

Though he can't see either men, he can sense the Cheshire cat-like grins spread across their faces.

"Fine, I'm in love with Jack Spicer. Are you happy?"

_Immensely._

_**Yup.**_

With that admission, both spirits leave his thoughts, returning to wherever they had come from. Taking a deep cleansing breath, Chase opens his eyes and comes out of his meditation. Looking down in his lap, he sees Jack resting his head there, the rest of his small body curled up like a cat. As if on cue, the teen stretches and then snuggles closer to the evil warlord. He runs a gloved hand through soft, crimson locks earning a sigh of approval from his young, sleeping mate. Softening his golden gaze, Chase silently ruminates on his previous confession, not yet ready to admit his feelings out loud yet content that he had finally accepted them.

**PHOBIAS**

"Phagophobia?"

"Who wouldn't be afraid of being eaten?"

"Taphephobia?"

"Buried alive?, that's in my top five! Maybe I've just watched Kill Bill Volume 2 a few too many times, but personally I don't think I could punch through a coffin and dig my way through six feet of dirt."

"I suppose that is plausible, how about Linonophobia?"

" That depends. . . is it loose string or string that's in a knot?"

"Nevermind, how about Phobophobia?"

"Hell yeah."

"Jack, Phobophobia is the fear of developing phobias."

"I know! Can you imagine if I had Arachibutyrophobia? That's the fear of having peanut butter stuck to the roof of your mouth! How pathetic would that be?! Not to mention I'd have to say good bye to peanut butter and banana sandwiches . . . I practically live off of those."

"That settles it. You are utterly ridiculous."

"Tell me something I don't know. Besides, every single person is afraid of something, even the great Chase Young."

"Maybe every _person_, but I'm a dragon."

"Really? I think you're full of it."

"For argument's sake, let's say your theory is correct . . . What on earth would an immortal dragon _have_ to be afraid of?"

" . . . Well, you do make a good point, but I'm still not buying it. I think you are afraid of something, but you're so embarrassed about what it is, that you won't tell me!"

" . . . "

"Hah! I knew it! Let's make a game out of this - if I actually guess what you're afraid of, you have to admit it, okay?"

"What do I get out of this if you fail?"

"What do you want?"

After thinking about it for a moment, a evil grin begins to grow on the reptilian lord's face.

"You have to switch to sugar-free pudding . . . **permanently**."

"OH COME ON CHASE! **That's just plain evil! **And not **sexy evil** like you are, that's like . . . **puppy kicker evil**!"

"Jack, you have an unnatural addiction to those things, and it'll be good to limit your consumption of sugar. But if you really don't want to risk giving up your precious treats, you don't have to."

"Really?"

"Of course, you'll just have to live never knowing what I'm afraid of." -supplies the Heylin master, knowing fully well that Jack will eventually give into his natural curiosity.

"Fine . . . it's a deal."

"Then by all means, start guessing."

"Well, in order to find what you are afraid of, I should start off listing what I know you're **not** afraid of."

"Amusing approach."

"I thought so. Well, I know you don't have Herpetophobia."

"It would be quite crippling in battle if I was afraid of reptiles."

"You don't have Homophobia. I can personally vouch for that."

As he speaks, white hand begins touching Chase's arm, running up the warm skin and battle-hardened muscles. The action catches the dragon's attention, golden eyes watching the pale fingers grazing his skin.

"You're not afraid of being touched, so that rules out Aphenphosmphobia."

Leaning over his immortal lover, Jack plants a soft kiss on Chase's lips. At first the touch is innocent, but as the teen samples his dragon's taste he strengthens the kiss. His tongue easing it's way into his master's mouth, the warlord allowing his mate to sensually explore him - curious to see how far it would go. Having his fill of the elder's mouth, Jack pulls back a little leaving barely an inch between their lips.

"That definitely crosses Philemaphobia off the list."-his words spoken as a pale hand trails through green-tinted inky hair, a smirk on his face.

Swinging a leg over Chase's waist, Jack moves to straddle the Heylin warlord. Resting in his lover's lap, the goth locks his crimson eyes with amber ones. Pressing his body closer against the larger male, strong arms wrap around his waist. Cerise eyes widen slightly as they feel a familiar bulge through the thin fabric of his mate's pants.

"And judging by your reaction to me sitting in your lap, I'm guessing that you don't have Genophobia either."

"Well, there's only one way to test that theory out."

"Hold on! I'm not done guessing yet."

"Fine, but hurry up."

As Chase speaks, he begins to kiss Jack's long throat as his hands roam over the slim body sitting on his lap.

"Well I know you can't have some crazy phobia like . . . I dunno . . . Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, the fear of long words. Can you imagine what it would be like for someone who has it to watch that movie, _Mary Poppins_? They say that word Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious like a hundred times in that thin- Chase? Are you okay?"

Some where in the middle of Jack's rant, the warlord had stopped his ministrations. He is hiding his face from the teen, but his body is steadily shaking.

"Chase? Don't tell me that you're actually afraid of long words?"

" . . . "

"Yes, I figured out what you're afraid of! I get to keep the sugar in my pudding!"

"Ja-Jack . . ."

"Yes?"

"If you really think I'm afraid of long words . . . then you are more ridiculous than I previously thought."

Looking down at the warlord, Jack realizes that Chase isn't shaking out of fear, but from trying to hold in his laughter. He hid his face to probably hide the insane grin that is sure to be there. Before he can say a word, Chase removes the graphic t-shirt covering the pale chest.

"Just so you know Jack, I don't have a phobia."

"You're telling me that there's never been anything you were afraid of? Not even when you were human? Not even when you were a cute, little kid?"

"Nope."

" . . . You're such a liar."

"Maybe, but you still can't prove it."

**Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder(OCPD)**

After a year of living with Chase Young, Jack Spicer had quickly become acclimated to dragon's odd habits and idiosyncrasies - not that he had much of a choice. It wasn't a hard thing to accomplish since the immortal was a creature of habit, he liked things to be a certain way, his life followed a certain order, and everything in his citadel had it's place. He brushed his long hair exactly 100 times a day and he even knew how many steps, strides, and dragon bounds it took to get to any place in his lair. In short, the dragon warlord had a Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder, a variant form of OCD, and it was starting to drive the eccentric teen insane.

At the moment, the Heylin couple is in Chase's immense library - categorizing the ancient scrolls and spell books that lined the wooden shelves. The two had been at the task for the past two hours or so, and Jack was starting to get irritated following the dragon's meticulous directions.

"Chase, I really don't think that anyone's gonna care if these books are in alphabetical order-"

"I will, mainly because they are supposed to be organized in _chronological_ order."

"You are such a neat freak."

"I simply like my things in certain areas and organized in a way that I can easily find them. Unlike other villains that like to keep their things wherever they may drop in the catastrophic mess they call a laboratory."

"Hey! My lab is an _organized_ mess, it's 'lived-in'. Besides, **I** know where everything is so what does it matter if it doesn't meet your immaculate standards of cleanliness? Face it Chase, you're as anal retentive as a . . . as a . . . as a crab's butt!"

"Excuse me?"

"Forget the whole crab-butt thing, but I bet that if I said any random thing you'd know exactly where it is."

"It's called being organized."

" . . . tea."

"The kitchen, obviously. If you'd like a more specific location, you can find it in the third cabinet from the right and on the second shelf where they are organized by flavor and country of origin."

"Okay, needle and thread?"

"The East Storage Room. In the drawer next to the door, behind the scrolls and to the left."

"Aspirin"

"Normally I have no need for it. But with certain _additions_ to my life, I now have a bottle stored in every room. Would you like to know the individual locations for each room?"

"No thank-you, Mr. Smug Jack-ass. Besides, you're only further proving my point that everything in this place has a place. I bet you even have one for me!"

"That is preposterous. Even if I did have one, you would never remain still long enough to stay there. The only place you where you remain where I put you, is when I deposit you into my bed."

The lecherous comment causes a blush to appear on the pale youth.

"You are such a pervert."

**DEMENTIA**

The man known as Chase Young, once a Xiaolin monk and now the Heylin Dragon Prince of Darkness, has lived a long life of 1500 years. He had seen many places, met many people, and fought many battles, yet he didn't look a day over twenty-five. Not one wrinkle, one grey hair, or one age spot marred his appearance. Then again, the Lao Mang Long soup he took that gave him immortality and power did have something to do with it.

Although on occasionally, like many people often do, the ancient warrior would forget certain details. It was the one thing about the warrior that showed how old the man actually was - the one shred of vulnerability in the immortal's seeming impenetrable façade. The information he forgot was never anything really important or pressing, but since the man prided himself on remembering the intimate details of everythinfg, it was a bit unsettling.

However, this flaw didn't worry the man himself, it only seemed to worry his consort and put him at unease. For every time the teen had to remind Chase of something, a gnawing thought would always appear in the back of his mind. Relentlessly reminding the evil genius of the one thing he was afraid of the most.

_How long will it be until he forgets me? _

This, and other equally disturbing thoughts, often ran through Jack Spicer's head late at night- keeping him awake and from the calm sleep offered him. As the insomniac he was, he often watched the dragon sleep into the wee hours of the night, content to be the only one to see the peaceful and calm look on his flawless face. But now, he couldn't enjoy it as his genius mind was wracked with worry and debilitating anxiety.

Jack knew that he could never forget the Heylin Prince, even if he tried. The man was his idol, his master, and his lover - he owed the immortal more than he could ever hope to repay, even if the young villain had an eternity to try.

But he was Jack Spicer - a genius no doubt, but still a human teenager that would age, grow old, and eventually die in a matter of a few decades. A human that could be easily forgotten or lost in the chasms of the ancient overlord's memories.

The depressing train of thought makes Jack frown as he rolls onto his side, facing away from the man currently obsessing his thoughts.

Sensing the distress, not to mention the constant tossing and turning, Chase wakens to see a confused and worrying expression on his young mate's face.

"Jack, you seem upset."

"It's nothing."

"Good, you've said to your pillow. Now, try saying it to my face."

Rolling over on his side, Jack moves his body so that he is facing the warlord. Ruby eyes stare into gold as a sigh escapes his lips, realizing that any type of lie, even a white one, would not be tolerated by the elder.

"Chase, do you ever think you'll be able to forget me?"

"No." - replies the warlord without hesitation.

The complete finality of the answer leaves Jack staring at the man beside him. After a moment, his brain kicks back into gear as he raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's it? I ask you if you'll ever be able to forget me, and all you say is 'NO'? Aren't you even curious why I-"

"Jack, don't be ridiculous. How could I ever forget you? You are many things Jack Spicer, but forgettable is not one of them. Besides, I'm quite fond of you and plan on keeping you around for a _very_ long time, so this entire conversation is moot. Now go to sleep."

As soon as he finishes his words, the dark prince is suddenly tacked into a hug. Taken off guard, Chase is rolled onto his back with the thin teen lying on top of him. Beaming down at the confused man, Jack then buries his head into the warm chest. Finally getting over the shock, strong hands coax the uneasiness out of the pale body. The soothing gesture manages to relax the teen into a half-awake state as he feels Chase ease back into sleep.

_I 'm so crazy-in-love with this man . . . I'll do whatever I have to, but I'll make sure that Chase Young will never be able to forget me._

**PARANOIA**

It was no secret that Jack Spicer was paranoid.

He trusted no one and was suspicious of everyone and their motives.

Convinced that the world and every creature in it was against him, Jack had shut himself out from it. He had even got the idea in his head to rule it, thinking that was the only way to ensure that he remained safe from the machinations of others. So the teen kept himself in a bubble of isolation, never allowing anyone close enough to ever hurt, or love him.

_His parents_ - He was convinced they would abuse him so he shied away from their touches, as rare as they were.

_Wuya_ - He used stupidity so that the witch wouldn't manipulate him to take advantage of his genius.

_The Xiaolin monks _- He feigned cowardice or incompetence so that they would pity him, so that they wouldn't torment him the way so many school bullies had in the past. And no matter how much he wanted to, he never allowed himself to like the monks, even Omi.(Despite the fact that they were the closest things he ever had to friends)

This constant habit of pushing people away, had become the norm . . .

Until the day he met Chase Young.

The man, his idol, was a god in his eyes. As far as Jack was concerned, the man could do no wrong. He was the one person the teen would tell anything to, let down his shields and protective barriers and expose himself and allow to be vulnerable. To be hurt.

And hurt he was.

The dragon lord never hesitated to seize the opportunity to humiliate, verbally torture, or mercilessly tease the teen about his various shortcomings.

Always testing the teen on his skill, his intelligence, and his loyalty.

For Chase Young was also paranoid - though living for over 1500 years or so would have that effect on any person.

The ancient warlord trusted no one, as they only used him for his power and strength or either tried to kill or capture him.

_Guan and Dashi, his comrades and friends _- He kept them far away as he was paranoid that he would never become as strong as his fellow monks, secretly fearing that they would overpower him or worse, cast him out for his failures.

_Hannibal Roy Bean_ - Convinced that the legume would betray him as he did to Xiaolin, the former monk had locked Hannibal away in the Ying Yang World as soon as he got the chance.

_Even his own warriors_ - He kept in feline form so that if they ever tried to attack him, he'd be at least be able to handle them.

So when a boy, seemingly wanting nothing more than his attention, came out of nowhere, he was understandably suspicious of the youth's motives.

And where there is suspicion, paranoia often resides as well.

"Chase, can I ask you something?"

"If you must, insect."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're an idiotic teenager that likes to call himself evil, when in reality you couldn't even steal candy from a child. Not that you wouldn't, you simply couldn't muster enough physical strength to actually accomplish the task."

"No, those are reasons why you don't like me. Hate is a personal thing. What did I do or not do to you personally to make you hate me so much?"

The sudden question, startles the warlord for a moment. Looking down at he impudent boy standing at the bottom of his lair's main staircase, a low growl escapes his lips.

"Leave Spicer."

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"LEAVE! While I still allow you walk out of here without the help of a cane, wheelchair or other conveyance."

"NO!"

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you"- snarls Chase as he transforms into his dragon form, the mighty lizard nearing the shaking boy.

With a giant leap, the reptile leaps and lands on top on Jack. The boy is on his back on the unforgiving marble floor, staring up into deadly amber eyes that bore into his with new anger. Swallowing a shriek, Jack closes his eyes, ready to feel razor sharp teeth ripping out his throat. But they never come. Cracking an eye open, the teen genius stares up at the beast on top of him, transfixed by it's deadly beauty.

"Go home Jack." -snarls out the dragon.

"I-I understand."

Confused by the statement, amber eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Understand what?"

"I understand what it's like not being able to trust anyone. You never knowing if people like you for you or only because of what you can do for them."

As he speaks, a pale hand begins to glide over the shifting scales that now cover the warlord's reptilian body. The sudden contact freezing the monster in his actions, half enraged by the audacity the other half curious as to what he plans to do next. His tail twitches back and forth, indicating that his attention is focused on the pale boy trapped beneath him.

" What does a fifteen year old boy know of the problems afflicting a fifteen-hundred year old dragon?"

"My entire life I've been treated like a freak because of my pale skin and red eyes and hair. People didn't start liking me until they found out that I'm a genius with an IQ that would make Einstein look like Spongebob. Because I had been isolated for most of my life, I was easily manipulated by those that were trying to get close to my parents or use my intelligence for their own needs. Trust me, I know what it's like not being able to trust anyone. When I first met you, I saw the same loneliness that I've felt my entire life. I guess I just wanted to help you."

"Save your pity for someone who actually wants it, Spicer."

"I don't pity you! I just-, I mean I-"

"Spit it out!"

"I love you. For some reason you're the only person that I don't get defensive or paranoid around. Instead of pretending to be someone to distance myself from you, I pretend to be someone to get closer to you. I even let you manipulate me, just so that I can be of help to you. Whenever I have a new idea or a new invention, you're the first person I want to show it to. I'd do anything to please you and-"

"That's enough."

"But Cha-"

"Stop. Talking."

With his statement, Chase's reptilian face stops snarling and relaxes - he's still ferocious, but at least the dragon has calmed down. His long and muscular body has been pressed to Jack's in order to hold him down as he studies the young face. Sure that he would find it, the warlord searches crimson eyes for any trace of dishonesty. After a moment, golden eyes widen as the see only admiration, a little fear, and a surprising amount of determination staring back at him.

"I have no time for the infatuations you may have for my human self. Take a good look at me Jack Spicer, this is my true form. How can you love me if you're obviously afraid that I'm going to rip your throat out?"

"I'd be an idiot not to be afraid of you, Chase. . . And 'look at you?' Chase all I've been doing since we met is look at you, you're amazing. I still remember the first time I saw you transform, and honestly my feelings for you never changed. I don't care if you're human, dragon, or whatever . . . I love you. I love you when you're talking down to me. I love you when you push me, I even love you when you face-throw me into the gaping maw of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. I know I sound really stupid and you're probably tired of hearing it, but it's how I feel."

For a moment there is silence as Chase stares at Jack, still in his reptilian form. He says nothing as a sound comes out of his snout.

"The thing I hate most about you Spicer is that I find you impossible to completely hate. When you have a coherent thought, I am actually fond of you."

"Really?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

With that, the dragon gets off Jack and reverts back to his human self. As he starts to turn and walk away, he is tackled by his admirer in a bone-crushing hug around his neck.

"You have exactly three seconds to release me."

"On come on Chase, you just said you like me, can't you let me enjoy it for five minutes?"

" . . . You have one."

Squealing in delight, Jack tightens his hold around the warlord's neck and starts cuddling the man, a low grumble escapes the dragon's throat. Though Chase is still guarded, his paranoia is starting to fade concerning Jack(The boy who at the moment was endlessly professing his love for the man over and over again into his chest). Sighing to himself, he rolls his eyes at the current situation.

_I must be out of my mind . . ._

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

I figured I'd give a chance at writing CHACK prompts since I have so many ideas for this couple, and this way I can write them without having to write an entire story for it!

**Now, I know that there many more mental disorders, but for this I decided to focus on some of the most common ones.**

_**IMSOMNIA**_

_**I, myself, am an insomniac so I understand completely how Jack feels(Try explaining to your parents why you stay up to dawn every night, it isn't easy). That being said, I personally think Chase would look adorable with a case of bed-head and exhausted. Maybe I'll draw a pic of it soon.**_

_**SCHIZOPHRENIA**_

_**I just like the idea of Chase being pestered by his GOOD side and Dashi is one of fave characters, I wish they had him in the show more. **_

_**PHOBIAS**_

_**I can't tell you guys how much fun I had researching weird phobias for this one. BTW, The sugar-free pudding is evil! If I want chocolate, creamy deliciousness, I want the sugar too dammnit!**_

_**OCPD**_

_**As explained in the fic, OCD and OCPD are two different things. Chase isn't compelled to do certain things, he is just meticulous about his habits in a way that makes him look like he has OCD.**_

_**DEMENTIA**_

_**Well, Chase is pretty old and since he has no physical signs of old age, I think having a mental one would be appropriate(It isn't as serious as Alzheimer's Disease, and besides Chase would never forget Jack. Could you?).**_

_**PARANOIA**_

_**Well when you are a genius or have a lot of power, paranoia kinda worms it's way into your head. Suddenly everyone's out to get you and you start distrusting everyone and everything.**_

_**Personally, I'm convinced my dog is out to get me. I love him and everything, but he knows WAY too much about me.**_

**I hoped you enjoyed this and as always feel free to leave a review, comment, or some creative criticism!**

**LATER DAYS**

**NINJA RENKA!**


End file.
